Can't You See What You're Doing To Me?
by kelcd12
Summary: The four girls have been best friends since Middle School. They're all really close. Especially Spencer and Emily. They connect on a whole different level. Except they're oblivious to all of the tension. They've hidden their feelings from each other for too long. What will happen when they admit these feelings? What other trials will they face? Spemily Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Spemily woud actually be a couple. **

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. Please Review. If you guys like the story, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 1

EMILY'S POV

There she is. Hair flowing gracefully down her back. Eyes sparkling. With her famous sexy smirk. Gorgeous. Why can't I be as beautiful as Spencer Hastings? Actually, why can't she be mine?

SPENCER'S POV

There she is. Her hair in a high ponytail, showing off her flawless face. Her shy eyes. And sweet smile. Adorable. Humble. It's like she's not even trying. The amazing, Emily Fields.

EMILY'S POV

I really need to stop thinking about Spencer like this. Emily Fields, you already have a girlfriend.

Paige. Paige is your girlfriend. This is wrong.

Besides, haven't I learned my lesson? Never fall in love with your best will just end badly.

I know Spencer isn't Alison. But things might be awkward. She can't possibly feel the same way.

She's straight. Unfortunately. Why does this have to be so hard?

"Em, what are you thinking about?"

Shit, she's on to me. "uh, w-what?" Ugh stop stuttering!

"You just seem so concentrated. What's on your mind?" Spencer asks curiously.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about Paige." Nice save.

"Oh. uhm. H-how are you guys?"

If I didn't know any better I think I saw a glimmer of pain in her eyes.

Nah, that's just my feelings getting the better of me. But why did she stutter?

"Great. Just fine." Lies. We've been fighting a lot lately. But I can't tell Spencer that. Why? Well because it's because of her. Paige thinks I talk too much about Spencer. Thinks I'm cheating on her. She's just paranoid. I can't have Spencer even if I tried.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" I'm screwed.

"I know when you're lying, Em. If you don't want to tell me, you could've just said so." Spencer said, obviously hurt.

"It's not like that...it's complicated." Now that wasn't a lie. It really was complicated. I love Spencer, but I'm dating Paige. It's not that I don't like Paige, but it's Spencer. It's always going to be Spencer. No one can change that. I even liked her before I liked Ali. The only reason why I chased after Ali instead of her was because I thought I wasn't good enough. Ever since I've been trying to tell Spencer, but I choke up. I know she won't feel the same way. I get all upset and try to fill the void in my heart by dating other girls. That's why I was with Maya, Samara, and Paige.

"I understand. Just to let you know you can tell me anything. Everything. I'm here for you. Especially if that bitch, Paige, is hurting you."

Woah. Where did that come from? "Uh. Thanks. I know I can always trust you. It's nothing really." I gave her a reassuring smile. But what's the use? She can see right through me. I blush. My heart is beating so fast, I was afraid Spencer could hear it. What's happening?

I can't stand it. I'm falling hard. Spencer Hastings, can't you see what you're doing to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ya well PLL is not mine. Although I wish it was. If Emily really did date one of the liars, it would definitely be Spencer.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review: _pinkcrazyness_. I cherish every review. A lot of people have read my stories, but only 1 review. So guys, please review! It keeps me motivated to post more. Thanks for favoriting and following! Thanks for taking the time to read this. I love you all!**

Chapter 2

EMILY'S POV

Spencer and I were hanging out at a little restaurant in Philly. Aria and Hanna have been busy with their boyfriends, so Spencer and I have been having a lot of alone time together. Not that I mind.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the waitress asked as she approached the table.

After we ordered, I couldn't help but notice how the waitress kept on staring at Spencer. "If you don't mind me asking, are the two of you dating?" the waitress asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Uhm, no we're not." Spencer replied. A little too quickly if you ask me.

"Oh, I just assumed." The waitress winked at Spencer, and gave me a wicked smile. At that point, I knew she saw how jealous I was.

After we finished eating, the waitress slipped Spencer her number. After getting the hint, Spencer giggled to herself and smiled at her.

Before anything else could happen, I yanked Spencer's arm and bolted out of the restaurant.

"Em, why are you in such a hurry?" Crap I need an excuse.

"Sorry to interupt you guys hitting it off, but I need to get home. My mom called." I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I'm just too upset to care. Plus my mom did call. Just not for me to go home.

"Woah, Em. Why are you so mad? Is this because of the waitress?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't. "Look Em, you don't have to go on 'Killer' mode. I can handle myself. Geez, you're acting like we're going out and I'm the one whose flirting."

My heart sank. Just friends, I had to remind myself. Spencer and I are just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just friends.

But couldn't she tell how she was making me feel? How she makes my heart race. How I stutter whenever I talk to her. How I blush whenever she smiles at me. How jealous I get when another girl flirts with her.

The fact that she has so much control over my emotions is almost frightening. I have to get over Spencer. I can't stand the heartache. I fought back tears. Oh why did this have to affect me so much?

"Emily?"

I'm done. I have to get out of here. It hurts. Way more than it should.

"Uhm, actually I really have to go home now. You can go back inside if you want. See you at school." I said bitterly. Ugh I have to get the hell out of here. I bolted.

"What? Emily, wait! Don't go!"

I couldn't stay. If I stayed any longer, I would've burst into tears without any explanation. I looked back quickly, seeing a very confused and upset Spencer. I can't stand it! Spencer Hastings, can't you see what you're doing to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: PLL, not mine. I so obviously love Spemily. They are perfect, and should most definitely be a couple.**

**A/N: Thanks to ****_Craycrayforshay_**** for my 2nd review! Not lying when I say that I fangirl a little when someone reviews my story (especially if it's positive). I love you all! Thanks for reading! If you guys want to suggest anything to add to the story line, feel free to. So Review! Follow! Favorite! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

ARIA'S POV

I'm in the cafeteria, sitting with Emily and Hanna. Awaiting the fourth member of our tight group of friends. "Where's Spencer?"

Emily stared at her food avoiding eye contact.

"I was wondering the same thing." Hanna said.

"Emily? Do you have an idea?"

Emily looked up at us, she was about to speak when we saw Spencer walk towards our table.

"Nevermind. There she is.

Where were you, Spencer?" She's distant. Spencer wasn't even looking at me nor Hanna. She was staring straight at Emily, who would not return the eye contact. What the hell happened between those two? Before I got the chance to ask, Emily mumbled something inaudible and left the cafeteria. What the fuck? "Uhm. What's her problem?"

Spencer looked at me like she finally noticed that I was in the room.

"I have no idea."

EMILY'S POV

I can't even be the same room as her! The only thing on my mind is Spencer. Before she came, I contemplated on what I would say to her. I thought about how I can make the conversation light, so no one could mention our incident the day before. It would be like nothing happened. We're just friends, I reminded myself.

When she approached the table, I got nervous. She kept on staring at me like we were the only ones in the room. My heart started beating rapidly again. I choked up. I couldn't do this. I mumbled an excuse and left.

I texted Hanna. If I could tell anyone my problem, it would have to be her.

~S.O.S.

I need to tell you something after school, so go straight home.

~What's wrong, Em?

~I'll explain everything later.

"Em, start explaining everything right now. I was worried about you all day!"

"Calm down, Han. Just give me a sec. It's hard to say." Shit how was I going to do this? I thought about what I could say. Rehearsed it and all. But when it came down to it, I choked up. I couldn't put the words together.

"Let me guess, you love Spencer." What the fuck?

"How did you know?" Have I been that obvious? If she can see it, does that mean Aria can too? Does Spencer see it?

"Relax, I'm the only one who noticed. We've been living together for awhile. I've picked up on some of your habits. You blush, stutter, and what happened in the cafeteria means that you two had a fight. It obviously affecting you a lot." God I love how Hanna is making this easier than it was set out to be.

After I explained everything, Hanna hugged me. "Just to let you know, you guys would make a great couple."

"You think so?" I smiled widely.

"Definitely. Your sweet, simple, and beautiful. Spencer's smart, cocky, and sexy. You guys would make the best looking couple ever. I'm definitely Team Spemily." I laughed at that comment. Team Spemily. I like it.

"You should tell Spencer. The sooner, the better."

"I will. It's just that-Paige.."

"Forget her. Break up with her, then go for Spencer. Easy."

"It's not that easy, Han. Spencer might not even feel the same way. Paige will get hurt. And that would mean losing a best friend, and ending up alone."

"No matter what happens, Spencer will always be there. She cherishes your friendship too much to let it go. But you can't chase after her while being with Paige. Plus you need to explain to Spencer about your sudden outburst yesterday at the restaurant."

I nodded sheepishly. I guess I have to do this. Why? Why does this have to be so hard? Well at least now I have a mission. Break up with Paige. Get Spencer to talk to me. Explain myself. Profess my love. Spencer Hastings, can't you see what you're doing to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: PLL is not mine, but this story is! Enjoy it!

**A/N: Fangirled over the reviews of ****_Antje_****, ****_Craycrayforshay_**** (again), ****_Setmefree5622_****, and ****_Buttercup XD XD_****. Not joking about loving my reviewers. Thanks! SO review, follow, fav.! Enjoy this! Love you!**

SPENCER'S POV

Emily Fields. She has been on my mind non stop for the past few days. What in the world was going on?

Let's start from the day we were at the restaurant: This cute waitress took our order and randomly asked if Emily and I were dating. As soon as I heard this, I remembered Paige. How she was the girlfriend-not me.

Fuck Paige! I should be with Emily! But every single time I try to confess my love for her, she ends up with some other girl. I just never get the chance. It's not fair! Maybe, maybe I should just give up. "Uhm, no we're not."

The lady winked at me. Ohh so she was hitting on me. I'm flattered. Too bad my heart belongs to someone who would never want me. Maybe I should at least give it a try. Maybe it will help me forget about Emily.

After we ate, the waitress slips me her number. I giggle, trying to be all cute and whatnot. Before I got the chance to say anything, I'm being yanked out of the restaurant by Emily. She made some lame excuse for having to go home early. But that wasn't the problem. Something else was bothering her. Since she sarcasticly apologized for interupting me and the waitress, I figured that was it.

But why? Well She probably is just being her protective self and watching over me.

That's so sweet, and it makes me fall in love with her all over again. But I have to remind myself she's dating Paige. I have to try to stop Emily from saying things like that, so I don't have to be hung up on false hope. Unfortunately, I just made myself sound like a complete ass. Before I can take back what I said, Emily leaves.

Now at the cafeteria: Before I reached the table I was thinking of a way to apologize to Em. But the others couldn't know what went down between us. I thought about letting go, and just forgetting about it. But the image of a hurt Emily caused by me is permanently etched into my brain.

When I approach the table, all i can see is Emily. She doesn't even look at me. I need to fix this. As soon as I was about to speak, she whispers something inaudible and leaves.

"Uhm. What's her problem?" Aria says. I barely noticed she was there.

"I have no idea."

After school, I called Aria asking her to come over. If I could confide in anyone it would be her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Where do I start? The girl I love loves someone else. We got into fight, and I made an ass of myself. Now that I try to apologize, she's avoiding me.

"Is this about Emily?" How? How does she know?

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, I just figured because of that scene you guys made during luch. What happened anyway?"

After explaining everything, Aria hugged me. "You know you have to tell her. You can't hold it in for too long."

I sighed. "I know. I just don't know how."

"You'll know what to do when the time comes."

"Thanks." At least I have a plan. Get Emily alone. Tell Emily how I feel. Push all problems to the back of my mind. Figure the rest out when the time comes. Ugh why does this have to be so hard? Emily Fields, can't you see what you're doing to me?

Sent from -A

Delete Reply**Reply** ForwardSpam_Move_Print _Actions_ _NextPrevious_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! But now I have a question. Should I continue? I could end the story now. I could write a sequel. Or I can just continue. Let me know what you think! I love you all! Enjoy!**

EMILY'S POV

Today is the day. Fuck. I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. But I have to. For Spencer. Time to put my plan to acion.

Up With Paige

"Hey babe how are you?"

"Paige, I need to tell you something."

"Oh no. Hold on, are you breaking up with me?" Okay well everyone knows everything. And I think I'm keeping secrets. Am I that stupid?

"What-How could you tell?"

"The tone of your voice. It just sounds like the "I'm-Breaking-Up-With-You" kind of voice. And I'm guessing that my assumptions are correct? Am I also right about Spencer? Are you cheating on me?" Well, might as well confess everything. No point in hiding.

"I know you don't believe me, but I never cheated on you. It just wasn't working. Plus I can't date you while loving someone else. I'm sorry."

"I'll fight for you. I'll do anything! Just please don't leave me." Paige said, sounding like a helpless child. She was usually so strong. She's good at hiding emotion. Ugh I hate doing this to her.

"I can't. Paige, please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Paige turned around and started walking away, forcing herself to keep it together. Half way out the door she turned around. "Tell Hastings to watch her back." Then just like that, she was gone.

Well that could of gone worse. Paige can't hurt Spencer. I won't let her. I'll protect her with my life. I would protect her by not telling her my true feeling, but whether she knows or not Paige will still go after her. Shit.

SPENCER'S POV

Emily Alone

Emily walked down the hall, distant, like she was looking for someone. I yanked her into an empty classroom. Probably not my best idea, but hey, I'm deseperate.

It's time...

EMILY'S POV

Spencer To Talk To Me

I was walking down the hall way, desperately looking for Spencer. When all of a sudden I was yanked into a classroom. It's Spencer. Well that was easy...

SPENCER'S POV

Out The Rest When The Time Comes

It's time, and guess what? Nothing is coming to me!

Emily looks at me bewildered, but relieved. "Spence, I-"

I have to finish my plan before I let Emily say anything.

Actions speak louder than words, right?

Immediately, I crushed my lips against hers. I was surprised when Em started kissing me back. This is what I've been craving for all my life. The warmth of Emily's lips sent a surge of electricity throughout my whole body. We fit together so perfectly. I never wanted this to end, but she needs to know. I pulled back slowly, and looked ino Emily's eyes.

"I love you, Emily Fields."

EMILY'S POV

She felt the same way! This whole time, she felt the same way! This is my moment, our moment. I'll cherish this forever. 11/21/12 This is just the beginning.

"I love you too, Spencer Hastings."

And with that, we put our lips together. Drifting off into a perfect bliss.

I'll explain everything later. Worry about Paige later. At this moment, it's just me and Spencer.

After, they broke apart and looked at each other with smiles plastered across both their faces. "Finally!" Spencer and Emily said in unison.


End file.
